


Written Prompts

by Guardianite



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Rivalry, Torture, and also an absolute bastard, featuring two bitter old ladies and the sweetest trio you'll ever meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianite/pseuds/Guardianite
Summary: Writing prompts from Tumblr for my Flight Rising clan, archived here for easier access to read!





	1. "Fancy Seeing You Here."

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are written in draconic form unless stated as otherwise. These short stories take place across multiple eras.

The energy of a raging phoenix could be felt all across the dojo. It radiated from the sunset-coloured Imperial named Syneva, a figure of true Fire heroism and a greatly respected dragon within the territory. She finished a final blow to the sand-filled sack advancing towards her, the sharp katana of her husband slicing through the enemy like a knife to a block of warmed butter.

“Phew.” Syneva lifted an arm and wiped some droplets of sweat from her painted face, taking care not to disturb the searing emblem on her forehead that marked her devotion to Flamecaller. Just as she began to reach over to her sharpening stone to prepare her blade for another round, the door to the training dojo swung open. A Ridgeback easily recognised by Syneva as her rival Charlotte marched into the room, her own pointed lance bouncing lightly at her side. Both of them easily noticed the aura of the room change as other trainees coughed uncertainly and shifted around nervously.

Charlotte purposefully carried on towards the other end of the dojo and slowly pulled out an opponent of her own, taking deliberate discreet glances at Syneva whilst doing so. The very cheek of it made the fiery Imperials blood boil.

The storm-coloured Ridgeback waltzed over and placed her sand sack besides Syneva’s destroyed foe. Without even looking up she murmured to the Imperial.

“Well look at what Her Toastness brought to the party. Fancy meeting you here.”

Syneva scoffed. “I think dearest Glittermother must have allowed you to be born during Her emo phase. What a pity.”

Charlotte scowled and readied her lance above her shoulder. With a powerful throw the lance shot through the air in a speed rivalling that of a late courier flying in panic. The impact on the defenceless sack caused it to burst open with the sandy contents spilling all over the floor.

Not like Syneva was any impressed by it.

She turned on her heels towards the cupboard holding the training sacks and pulled out another for herself. Upon returning she removed the half of her former victim from its hook and steadied the fresh one into place. With a small prayer she unsheathed the katana and turned to the indifferent Ridgeback.

“Now let an experienced warrior show you how it’s done.”


	2. "I'd Go Anywhere With You."

The lazy sunlight of the morning drafted into the small bedroom of the confectionery shop through the dusty blinds. The room itself was highly decorated with pressed flowers and scrapbook clippings of the latest fashion trends, pretty models and various cheesy photographs of the three dragons who giggled softly under the duvet of their bed.

Poof, Eclipse and Perseph were sprawled out all over one another, with the smaller Tundra and Skydancer laying atop of the larger Guardian. Poof yawned, showing off her large canines which prompted Eclipse to playfully put her fingers into her mouth before retracting them when Poof threatened to bite softly. The three of them burst into further giggles.

“I’m still so sleepy” Eclipse mumbled as her head lolled onto Perseph’s shoulders.

“Well you better get unsleepy, it’s uhh-” Perseph craned her head to look over at the clock across the room. “…7:35? Sweet sweets of the sweet shop, it’ll almost be time to open!” She jumped up in horror, sending her two partners flying off of the bed with her with two squeaky yelps.

“Pee-pee! It’s the first Sunday of Brightshine, it’s holiday time!” Eclipse yelled as she blindly pushed herself back onto her knees using the bed frame as support. “The shop is closed!”

“Ooooh.” Perseph stopped with one arm into her shawl. She sat back down slowly on the bed. Then the three of them burst into laughter again.

Eclipse hauled herself back onto the bed and Poof did the same, her thick mane now living up to her name. The three of them huddled close.

“So, what you wanting to do today now you’ve woken us up? Now I’m too awake to go back to sleep.” Eclipse asked her Guardian partner.

“I dunno! I’ve literally just woken myself up and don’t even have my makeup on. Where do you two want to go?” Perseph replied.

“I’d go anywhere with you. Both of you.” Eclipse smiled and looked lovingly at her partners. Poof snorted happily underneath all her fur, and the trio laughed heartily as they got themselves up and ready to face the bright new day.


	3. “C'mon, I’m funny. Why aren’t you laughing?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning in place for described torture.** Amazing art by Meluka #63375 on Flight Rising/pyramidrising on Tumblr!

With shining golden claws raised above his head, the Wildclaw readied himself and struck down once again on his worn out victim. It had been hours for the both of them stuck in this small abandoned warehouse neatly tucked in somewhere in the Carrion Canyon, but the wall-bound Mirror was proving to be one tough cookie indeed.

The Mirror spat out in retaliation, the saliva barely missing the Wildclaw’s face. “You’re not getting anything out of me, bright boy. You’ve gone an’ done the wrong thing allying yourself to that back-stabbing piece of shiny shi-”

Another heavy blow and the Mirror shrieked in agonising pain. The Wildclaw was growing more and more impatient by the minute, like an overflowing kettle of water on a boiling stove ready to erupt from the contrasting pressure at any moment.

He snarled menacingly. “You think your some kind of great joker, don’t ya?” He curled his fingers and rubbed his metallic claws together, producing a grinding noise so irritating that it caused an expression of disgust to appear on the Mirror’s face. “Think yourself better than the rest, a comedian for the ages?” He leaned in towards the Mirror, noticing the fear slowly clouding in all four of their exhausted eyes from the hours of torture. “I can make people laugh too!” He raised his claws again and watched as the Mirror shut his eyes and braced himself again for the impact.

Seconds past and the impact never came.

The Mirror opened one eye slightly in confusion, before the remaining three widened in a mixture of disbelief and shock as they realised just what the Wildclaw was now doing. “He-hey man, what are you doing?! Have you lost your mind? You’ll blow us both up to the Big Boss’s desk! Seriously man I can give youwhatyouwantjust-”

The Wildclaw now held a bright light in one clawed hand just several steps away from the Mirror. Besides him was a semi-live and cracked electric generator, complete with wires snaking out of the bottom and coughing back into life. He grinned at the Mirror as he waved the light around himself. “I told you so, man!” He playfully slipped the light through his fingers as the Mirror shrieked in absolute horror at the sight. “C’mon, I’m funny. Why aren’t you laughing? Too prideful in your own jokes to appreciate the ones of others?” He taunted.

The Mirror now had hot tears running down their face. “You used to be a right lovely sweetheart, Mille. I pray to Stormcatcher that what Jacq has done to you becomes undone.” They remorsefully bowed their head and said no more.

Mille had finally had enough. With a flick of his wrist he flung the magnesium firestarter onto the generator and dashed out of an open window into the desert canyon. As he pushed his wings out over the canyon he heard the distant explosion and the flames engulfing the warehouse were barely visible in the corner of his eye. He did not look back.


End file.
